Fight This Feeling
by jamieq-21492
Summary: Anna just wants her sister back but she never expected she'd get more than what she'd asked for. Dark!Elsa. Dark!Anna. Dub!Con Elsanna and Side Hanstoff because why not? C, you're awesome girl!
1. Chapter 1

_" E-Elsa? More! P-please. Aahh! More! " Anna moaned as Elsa dug her hands in her hips, drawing her closer. " Mmm you didn't disappoint me sister. You taste so fucking good. I wonder what mom and dad would say if they saw us like this, writhing against each other. How dirty of you. You're letting your sister do all the vile things to you. Look at you right now. " Elsa drawled in Anna's ear as she nipped at it, pulling in her mouth, sucking it. Her hand slammed between Anna's legs, cupping her, touching the right place, just not quite in the right way._

_As she leaned against the wall, Anna wondered how it even came to this. Just a while ago, she was trying to reach out to her sister, to become sisters again. And now she was backed against a wall, Elsa's lean form rubbing against her, making her feel things she'd never thought she would feel._

Elsa walked into the bar, a Marlboro Reds in her mouth and scanned the room to see Kai and Gerda. They shot her a look and waved for her to sit with them. But she just got herself a drink. Two shots and a beer later, Elsa found herself between a very irritated Kai and a bored Gerda.

" Will you stop being all broody and antisocial for once? You asked to meet us here. " Kai hissed.

" I was only getting a drink for myself. " Elsa put out the cigarette and turned towards Gerda.

" Did you get it? "

" Yes I have and no I will not give it till you answer us. "

" Just get that to me. "

" Not till you give us what we want. Answers. "

" Don't make me angry. You know what I'm capable of. "

" Then you just have to control yourself. " Kai smirked.

" Fine. What do you want to know? " Elsa lit up another cigarette.

" Did you tell her? "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Elsa got another drink but was stopped by Gerda.

" Don't play stupid Elsa, she needs to know why you keep pushing her away! She is your sister! " Gerda downed her shot as she scowled.

" She needs to stay away from me. I'll just end up hurting her like I hurt everyone. "

" The only person you're hurting is you and her by not telling her. "

" I can't. Don't you see that? She is my sister. I can't tell her I'm in love with her. With my own sister! " Elsa snapped. " I'm just doing her a favor. She has Kristoff anyway. "

" Yeah Kristoff who glances at Hans like a lovesick fool. "

" I don't get it. Why are you so against it? What is there to lose? " Kai prodded.

".." Elsa mumbled.

" What? " Kai asked.

" I said I can't lose her if it doesn't work out. She is my everything. I'd fall apart if she doesn't feel that way. So I'm good stuck in a limbo, not knowing if she does. So just leave it alone. Please. " Elsa was drawn to tears.

" Alright. But just hear us out okay. Anna loves you. You're her sister. No matter what you tell her, she won't stop loving you. And she will never judge you. So tell her. 13 years is a long time to be into someone. You've practically destroyed yourself drowning in peroxide, tattered clothes and shitty music. " Kai gestured around them.

Elsa scowled. " Hey no insulting my Hair or clothing choices! "

" So Tell her. If she doesn't feel the same way, you won't have any regret. You'll finally be able to move on. And if she does feel the same..well we'll cross that bridge when it comes. "

Elsa looked up at Kai and Gerda. They had such soft look in their eyes. They cared for her so much. She ran a hand through her hair.

" Alright. I'll think about it. But I can't promise anything yet. This is a huge decision. " Kai smiled.

" We can live with that! "

" You know we're only trying to look out for you. We want what is best for you. Even if its wanting to bump uglies with your sister. " Gerda smirked.

" Shut up! I don't wanna ' bump uglies ' with her! " Elsa blushed.

" But you do! " Kai giggled.

" No I don't. " Elsa shot back.

" Yes you do. "

" No I don't. "

" Yes, you do. "

" Ugghhh I hate you guys! "

" No you love us. "

" Fine yes I love you guys. But I hate you too. "

" Its okay snowflake. We have enough love for your dark brooding self too. " Elsa scowled at them but smiled on the inside. Sure she hated the world but her friends, she'd never exchange for anyone.

Anna leaned back on the seat at Starbucks with Hans and Kristoff. They were talking about the latest models of sleds, was it a guy thing she wondered. But having only two guys for best friends she was getting used to the oil and machinery talks.

"And that blue one, the latest one I have, it has fresh lacquer! Can you believe that? All from my job at the ice factory! " Kristoff gushed.

" uh huh..and what about the oaken's sled? Hans seemed to hang on to every word Kristoff had to say.

" Uhh guys, we're here because i'm in mortal peril! Sleds can wait. " Anna was getting impatient.

" Fine. What did you do this time Anna? " Kristoff seemed off because ICE!

" Well you see, I was walking past my sister's room and I heard shuffling sound. So it being Elsa I figured she just wanted to play a song or something but then I heard a moan. I wanted to go inside because what if she is unwell or dying and I wanted to help so I was gonna knock but I heard another moan, louder this time and I realised she was pleasuring herself. So I caught myself before knocking and embarrassing us both and was gonna turn away but I heard her say something that i've never heard before. " Anna turned to look up at them but they had turned green.

" Anna why would you tell us about your..sister..Elsa..pleasuring..herself? " Kristoff managed to get out before he was running into the washroom. Hans just started studying his nails.

" Oh come on you guys! I don't know anyone else who would help me out here."

Hans sighed. " Alright. We'll help you. Just don't give us any details. " Kristoff returned and took a long sip from his caramel latte. " What happened next? "

" I heard her say – baby your ass is killing me now. You can't flaunt it around without me wanting to grab it and push you against a wall and just smashing your breasts in- "

Anna wondered what the hell she did wrong when both Hans and Kristoff ran to the washroom this time.

" I guess i'll just have to confront Elsa. I don't care if she is into women. She is my sister! I could never hate her. "

She threw some money on the table and made her way out of the coffee shop and into the night.

Anna demanded some answers and Elsa was going to answer them, whether she was ready for it or not. Anna steeled herself as she made her way through the front door.

_Anna climbed up the bed and pulled the covers down._

" _Anna? What are you doing? Wait."_

" _Elsa. I'm just giving what you want. You want this don't you? You want me. You always have. Let me make this okay baby. Let me in. "_

_Elsa shivered but not from the cold.  
" What are you so afraid of sis? I've been yours since the moment you laid your eyes on me. Even when we were young, i've never been anyone else's but yours. And now..I bet you lose control when i'm around. You can't stand being near me. I turn you on so much that you have to leave the room to..care..for your..little problem. " Anna caressed her face. Pulling her up she loosened the belt she had on. Brushing past her pelvis, Anna took her sister's hand and put it where she needed it the most. _

" _Oh yes Anna. I want you. I've always wanted you. I hate it when you run around with Kristoff, his hands all over you. I can't stand being in the same room with you. And when you wear those summer dresses I burn up just looking at you. Baby your ass is killing me now. You can't flaunt it around without me wanting to grab it and push you against a wall and just smashing your breasts in. Let me make you mine. I want to- " Elsa jerked awake. She was sleeping. It was a dream. Elsa sighed as she tried controlling her racing heart._

She was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, she opened up and it turned out to be her sister.

" What do you want Anna? Its late and I have an early start tomorrow. " Elsa glared at her sister. Of course the cause of all her problems has to come find her when she wants to be alone.

" I-I j-just wanted t-to talk. That's all. " Anna stuttered. Damn! Why couldn't she just talk to her sister! Seeing Elsa block the way had her hopes further crushed.

" We can talk tomorrow Anna. I'm tired tonight and i've drank too much."

" No we talk right now." Anna pushed through her sister and entered the room, taking it in. It had been 13 years since she had last been here, when they both were best of friends. Why couldn't it be like that again? Why did Elsa push her away?

Elsa sighed as she made her way to the bed. Anna was not making it easy for her.

" Talk. "

" So, ahem, I-I wanted to talk about..what I heard earlier and now I und-understand that you t-think I hate you b-but that is not true. " Good going Anna, stutter some more so she doesn't take you seriously anymore than she has in these years.

" Anna its too late to discuss ab-wait, what did you hear? Earlier? What were you doing outside my room? " Elsa wondered what she heard.

" Nonononono Elsa I wasn't-I just-I walking past your room and I heard something. I thought you were not well so I was going to come in to help you but it sounded like you were...err..pleasuring..yourself. " Anna blushed hard at the thought.

" Why-I was..err-What?" Elsa blushed. Damn she heard that. Oh My what if she heard my call out her name? Her eyes widened at the thought. No. It can't be. She wouldn't be here if it were so.

" I said I heard y-"

" I heard you earlier. What about it? "

" Well I know why you wanted to push me away. Because you thought i'd be mad. That i'd hate you. But you're my sister Elsa. I could never hate you. "

Elsa looked up at Anna to find her smiling back.

" I don't care if you like girls Elsa. I will always love you. "

Elsa smiled. Anna loved her, And she knew now that Elsa liked-wait what?

" You think I like girls? "

" You do don't you? "

" Yes but is that it? "

Anna frowned. Was there anything else to it?

" Ummm I support you..? "

" Okay, Thank You for supporting me. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? "

Elsa smiled. Anna looked so beautiful even when she was trying to be tough.

" Actually I was hoping we could..spend some time together . " Anna came over and sat next to Elsa.

" Yeah, i'd like that too. "

Anna grinned.

" And you could tell me all about this girl that you like. We can gush about it. Like sisters. "

Elsa's smile died when she heard that. How could she tell Anna about the girl she liked when the same girl was sitting next to her, oblivious about the effect she would have on her sister. She bit her lip, wondering if she should just tell her already.

" Say something Elsa. Please. Why are we not close anymore? What do you have to hide? I won't judge you. I love you. Please just open up to me." Anna pleaded. She placed her hand on Elsa and she jerked it away.

" Please stay away from me Anna. I don't want to make this worse. Go be with your boyfriend Kristoff. "

" Kristoff?! Kristoff has been more of a sibling to me lately than you have ever been. He doesn't push me away. "

Elsa glared at Anna. How dare she say that. Elsa was trying so hard to not blurt anything out that would make things awkward between them. Anna hugged her tight.  
" Please don't shut me out again Elsa. I hate it when you push me away. I can't live like this anymore. One day you'll go so far away and i'll never get my sister back." Elsa flinched when Anna said sister. Struggling to get out of Anna's arms, she stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Hugging herself, she whispered, " Please leave Anna, I can't bear to be around you anymore. Please just go. Leave me be. I'm happier without you."

Anna could feel her heart breaking. Why did her sister have to make this so hard for both of them? She was trying so hard to make this work, couldn't Elsa take a few steps too? No. This was not over till she got an answer. This cat and mouse game ended tonight.

" No. I won't leave till you tell me why. What is going on in your head Elsa? Why can't we just be together, the way we used to be? Why won't you just talk to me."

" I just can't Anna. Please leave. We're done. "

"I CAN'T. DONT YOU SEE THAT?! YOU'RE MY SISTER. YOU'RE ALL THAT I HAVE IN THIS WORLD! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU EVER! "

" Anna, Please..just go." Elsa all but pleaded. Anna could see that she was trying hard not to cry. It only made her resolve stronger. What was it that made her sister so afraid of opening up to her? She walked up to her sister and tried reaching out but Elsa just hugged herself tighter, closing down all her walls to Anna.

" What can I do? I'll do anything to get it back. I want us to be sisters again. Please Elsa, I'll do whatever it takes. I don't know what I did wrong and i'm sorry it hurts so bad but if you just let me fix it.."

" Fix it? You want to fix this? " Elsa snapped.

" Yes I do. I want to fix us."

" You can't. We were broken long ago. "

" I will. Tell me how to and I will. I can't lose you again."

" You don't know what you're talking about Anna. You don't know what you're getting into."

" Then explain to me. Why won't you tell me? "  
" I can't. " " You can but you just won't. Please Elsa, Please." Anna hugged Elsa, trying to open her sisters crossed arms when Elsa's last thread of patience snapped and Anna found herself backed against a wall with Elsa's hands holding her own in place. She tried to pry her arms away but her she was no match for her sister.

" _What are you doing Elsa? " Her sister smirked down at her, their height difference making its presence known in that moment._

" _You wanted me to show you what's wrong Anna, I'm just giving you what you want. "  
" Elsa, let me go. "_

" _Oh little sister, I haven't shown you anything yet."_

_Elsa saw the fear in Anna's eyes. But there was something else. Was it? No. Her sister didn't..was it even possible? Staring back at her sister, Anna could feel their bodies fit together, the closeness of Elsa's lips, breathing on her own, her pink forelock brushing her forehead and their breasts smashed against each other. Anna felt a little light headed just thinking about the situation._

_Elsa noticing that her sister had gone still, loosened her grip and whispered, " Do you still want to know, Anna?"_

" _Yes, Elsa. Tell me. "_

" _I could tell you. But I'd rather just how you what's wrong, dear sister." With that Elsa closed the distance between their lips. Kissing her sister gave her a head rush and she knew she never wanted to go back. Anna tried pushing her away but Elsa held on tighter, forcing their lips to stay connected. She roughly bit Anna's bottom lip and sucked on it. And that's when Anna started kissing her back. Elsa moaned through the kiss. Hands finally loosened up and she ran them through Anna's hair, freeing up her braids. Pulling her face closer, Elsa opened her mouth and snaked her tongue inside Anna's mouth. Anna's arms had been locked around her waist and as she explored her sister's mouth, Anna started to truly kiss her back. Suddenly, Elsa wasn't close enough and Anna wanted more-needed more of her sister. She scratched her nails on her back and Elsa broke the kiss, moaning. Anna dug her face into her neck and bit at her pulse point. Elsa cried out in pain although slivers of pleasure were already making way through the haze of lust. Elsa re connected their lips and pushed Anna's arms away from her body, holding them on her side. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Elsa was sure she won. Now holding both her arms above her head, Elsa touched her sister's breast for the first time, through her shirt. Anna moaned loudly into her mouth and Elsa didn't think she'd get any wetter. Just the sound of her sister moaning almost made her come. She sneaked her hand under the shirt and they came in contact with bare skin. Elsa buried herself in Anna's neck and sucked and licked wherever she could. Anna was making the most delicious noises she had heard anyone make. The taste of her sister was her new drug._

_" E-Elsa? More! P-please. Aahh! More! " Anna moaned as Elsa dug her hands in her hips, drawing her closer._

_" Mmm you didn't disappoint me sister. You taste so fucking good. I wonder what mom and dad would say if they saw us like this, writhing against each other. How dirty of you. You're letting your sister do all the vile things to you. Look at you right now. " Elsa drawled in Anna's ear as she nipped at it, pulling in her mouth, sucking it. Her hand slammed between Anna's legs, cupping her, touching the right place, just not quite in the right way._

_Anna moaned as she spread her legs wider, letting her sister touch freely and wasn't disappointed when Elsa cupped her firmly._

" _This is what you're reduced to Anna. A quivering mess in your sister's arms. You can't even wait till you're alone, you're letting me do what I want with your body. " Elsa moaned.  
Anna thrust her hips against her sister's hand, wanting more of that friction but Elsa withdrew it._

" _No sister, if you want that release, you will get it on my terms, not yours. This body belongs to me now. I own you. Do you understand? "_

_Anna nodded though her bangs, not caring if her sister was going to control her itch. She wanted to go higher, till she reached the ultimate release. Elsa lifted up her sister's shirt and threw it across the room. Anna reached for Elsa's shirt but she stopped her._

" _Anna, this isn't about me. This is about you. Let me. " Anna looked up to see her sister shedding her tee, her eyes meeting the skin for the first time. Her sister's body was making her feel things she didn't understand, but she didn't want it to stop. Elsa stepped out of her clothes and reached forward, touching her sister's bare stomach. Pulling her to the bed, she pushed till Anna laid down, never losing their eye contact. Elsa could feel the air thicken around them, crackling with electricity. She laid on top of her sister between her legs and kissed her gently for the first time. Anna responded to the kiss. It was different from the first time Elsa kissed her, as if she was petting a flower. She embraced Elsa pulling her down. Her legs wrapped around Elsa's spine and Elsa started to rock against her. Soon enough all their clothes were shed and for the first time, they were naked. When Elsa took her nipple in her mouth, Anna all but shot off the bed. Her sister was sucking and pulling her breast into her mouth like she was starved for months. Anna's hands clutched at her sister's hair, pulling her closer. Elsa soon shifted her attention to the other breast, loving it the same if not more. Elsa glanced down at Anna, silently asking if she could go further and Anna responded by opening up her legs. Kissing her again, Elsa touched her wetness, feeling her sister's pussy leak more juice than she'd thought was possible. She ran her fingers throughout her length, once then twice and rubbed at her clitoris, moaning at how engorged it had become. Anna's breath started to get ragged, showing Elsa just how close her sister was to an orgasm, she rubbed at her nub harder, pinching it._

" _Aahh! Oh Elsa, don't stop..unnghhh..it feels s-soo good. Elsa. Oh yes! " Elsa kept rubbing at her nub with her thumb while her finger stopped near her sister's entrance._

" _Are you a-? "_

" _No I'm not. Please don't stop Elsa..I want to.. " Anna was thrusting her hips against Elsa's hands now, lifting them off the bed in an effort to keep up the friction._

" _Who? " Elsa stopped. When she got no reply, she pinched her nub harder. " With whom? "_

" _W-with Kristoff. Please Elsa! " Anna didn't care what Elsa did to her, she was close and she never wanted Elsa to stop._

_Elsa's hand was cupping her sex possessively as she bit Anna's shoulder roughly. _

" _Mine. All Mine." She growled and pushed a finger inside of her sister, revelling in her tightness. The way her nether muscles spasmed around her fingers was enough to push Elsa to the brink of climax. Anna cried out when she felt her sister inside her, filling her up. As Elsa started moving her fingers inside her, Anna could feel the burn begin. Her breathing became shallow and she knew she wasn't going to last long. Elsa added another finger and Anna could feel herself getting stretched. As Elsa curled her fingers, brushing against the spot, Anna felt herself go higher. Elsa wrapped herself around one of her legs and rubbed against her sister's thigh. Feeling her sister's wetness on her thigh along with her relentless attack inside her was enough to push Anna through the edge. She cried out in ecstacy, feeling her sister find her release too. As they both came down from the high, Elsa pulled the covers over them. She wrapped and arm around Anna and pulled her close, their bodies spooning perfectly. Kissing Anna's shoulder, she whispered. " I love you Anna." They drifted off to sleep, contented._


	2. Chapter 2

When Anna woke up in the morning, she couldn't help but feel more relaxed than she had been in years. She reached behind for her sister but she found that she was alone on the bed. Wondering where Elsa had gone, she started to collect her thoughts. Finally she understood what her sister had been going through. While last night was one of the best nights she had ever had, guilt settled in and she bit her lip. She had slept with her sister and loved it. What did this make her. What would her parents say? Did she even have any morals? She was reduced to tears. She basically let her sister take her to places she never thought of and didn't regret it. What type of a sinner did it make her? Panicking, Anna collected her clothes and texted Kristoff to meet her at the coffee shop. Of course the boy would get Hans along. She really need some time to sort her shit out. She needed to think this through so as to not hurt herself or her sister and sill come out with their relationship intact. What had become of their relationship anyway. Writing a quick note to her sister that she was heading out to meet Kristoff and Hans, Anna clothed herself quickly and ran out of the front door.

Elsa was still frying some eggs, the bacon was done and the toast was on the plate, cooling down. She was determined to talk to her sister, to make her realise that while Elsa was distant from her earlier, she didn't have any reason to stay away and that they could make this work. Elsa was never letting her sister get away. Any problems they would face together. Together. Elsa smiled at the thought. She just had an amazing night with her sister and she couldn't go back anymore. She grinned stupidly at her breakfast and didn't realise that her sister had already left the apartment.

Anna got herself a boiling hot Espresso shot, figuring she needed to be alert for this. Kristoff made his way to her table and gave her that charming smile she had grown to be fond of. Hans just grunted as he plopped down on the seat next to her. He was so not a morning person and Anna wondered what kind of favour Kristoff had promised him to get out of the bed this early in the morning. Kristoff sat down next to her as he slid Hans his Caramel Latte and sipped at his Cappuccino.

" You look like you've been through a car wash. "

" I feel like i've been through a car wash. " Anna ran her hand through her hair, attempting to tame the wild locks but failing miserably.

" What happened last night? Did Elsa chew you another? "

At the mention of Elsa's name Anna sat up straight and blushed at the thought of Elsa chewing.

" No one chewed anything Kristoff. Stop being a jerk. I never say anything about you and Hans so stop it with Elsa." Anna glared at him.

Kristoff and Hans both looked at each other, blushed hard and shifted away.

" I don't -"

" We're not-"

They both started together .

" Yeah yeah, nothing is on between the two of you. Save it. Your chemistry can be seen from space. "

" What died in your cereal today? " Hans scowled.

" Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling good. " Anna rubbed her face, feeling guilty about projecting towards her friends.

" Hey, what happened with Elsa? Did you guys talk? " Kristoff laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Yes we talked. "  
"So what did she say, is she willing to build back your relationship? "

" What relationship? We don't have a relationship! How did that thought come in your head? " Anna rambled, panicking.

" You're sisters right? So did you talk about repairing it? " Anna blushed harder at the thought of her sister. Sure. They were wonderful. So wonderful that she willingly gave up herself when Elsa so much as breathed on her. Sisters.

" Come On Anna, tell us." Kristoff continued. Why would she call them this early in the morning if she wasn't gonna talk? He could get some hours of sleep. Or better yet, a quickie with Hans.

Said person clearing his throat brought him out of his thoughts.

" Save your breathe. You both did it. So what? " Hans was not interested in a sob story. If you wanted something, you just went for it. He glanced at Kristoff and smiled to himself. Man was he whipped.

" We didn't do anything! Hans! " Anna swatted at his arm.

" Hey! No hitting my boyfri-I mean..ahem! my friend. Don't hit him. " Kristoff flushed at the slip up!

" Hah! I knew you were dating! I knew it! You're not fooling me! That is just so romantic! I wish me and Els—I mean I could have it with someone else. " Anna cleared her throat.

" You're not fooling us either. " Hans rubbed where she hit him. Women could be so forceful at times. Kristoff never hit him, except that one time when they used up all the chocolate sauce and- he jerked away his thoughts, that would have to wait.

" What is the problem? You did it. Was it amazing? " Kristoff cut through his thoughts.

" It was the best night of my life. But I can't do it. She is my sister. What would we tell people? I can't put her through this suffering! She practically forced herself on me! I don't think I have forgiven her for that. " Liar. Anna thought. You've not only forgiven her but you also are thinking about ways to take her.

" Why don't you just go back home and talk to her? " Kristoff suggested.

" I can't. I don't know what to tell her. I'm not ready to face her yet. "

Kristoff hugged her close.

" Alright, just spend the day with us and go back when you're ready. " Anna smiled. Kristoff was the best sometimes. And Hans could be tolerated.

Elsa was sitting on the couch when she returned. Her day was spent doing the usual, goofing around with Kristoff and Hans. Those two could keep her entertained for hours and she loved it when they showered her with attention. As she entered, Elsa looked up at her and stood. Anna closed the door and leaned against it. Suddenly the distance between them seemed unfathomable.

" Hey Anna. " Elsa forced a smile.

" Hey Elsa. What did you do today? "

" I ummm..I made breakfast but..I guess you went out early. "

" Oh! Uhh..have you eaten anything yet? "

" No I uhh..I thought, maybe we could eat together. And talk. " Elsa walked near Anna but seeing her almost withrdraw to herself made her stop. Anna was scared of her. She was terrified of what happened and after Elsa forced herself on her sister, she flinched at her presence. Elsa's eyes widened. What kind of a monster did that make her? Someone who forced themselves on people who trusted them. She sat back down and buried her hands in her hair. How were they going to come out of this mess? She just kept making things difficult for them.

" I'm sorry Anna. I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what got over me. I wish I could undo it. I would, in a second." Anna looked at Elsa. Her sister was obviously feeling miserable about it. But did she want this to happen again? Did she want her sister? Anna sighed and sat down against the door.

" Elsa..we're sisters. We shouldn't have done that. It's not right. It's just..I'm not..It's wrong. "

" I know that. I'm sorry Anna. Can't we go back to how we were? We can forget that it ever happened. I mean, you're my sister and I don't want to lose you. " Elsa's eyes watered. She couldn't bear losing her sister.

" I don't know about that Elsa. How can I forget something like this? It's pretty fucking unforgettable. I don't even know if I can look you in the eye anymore. " Anna let out a nervous laughter, tears forming in her eyes. She rubbed at them furiously. Why did her sister always make this hard on them. She just wanted to be sisters. She didn't want to look at Elsa's broken form and battle her instinct to run next to her sister and comfort her. She didn't want to think that her words broke her own heart too. She didn't want to think that her father's words would prick at her so sharply. ' Conceal, Don't Feel. Don't Let It Show. ' She always thought he meant it as a way to overcome her fear and not because he realised what a magnetic attraction his daughters shared. What were they going to do now?

" I think I'm going to stay at Kristoff's for a few days. I'll look for a new place and we'll see where to go from there. " Anna stood up and took a few steps towards her room, ignoring how Elsa broke even more at the mention of Kristoff's name.

" Wait, Anna. Don't leave. We can fix this. I know I made a mistake so let me be the one to go. I'll pack up my things and stay at Kai's place and I'll look for a new place in a few days. You don't even have a steady job so you shouldn't have to look for a whole new place to fix my mistakes. " She went to her room and brought out a packed bag revealing that she had planned on leaving if things took a turn for the worse. Elsa glanced up at Anna. Her younger sister looked as miserable as she did and maybe felt worse. She sighed and made her way to the door and wore her trusty leather jacket and picked up her helmet and bike keys. She didn't know what she was going to do but she hoped her sister would be happy. Even if it meant Elsa would never see her again. As she wore her helmet and started her bike, she wished that they wouldn't have to part ways.

Anna collapsed on the couch the moment Elsa left. She was drained of all her strength and couldn't bear to walk to her room. Silently she drifted off to a dreamless sleep. She woke up to the ring of her phone. Who would be calling her at this hour? She checked her phone for notifications and found that the weekend was over and if she didn't get to her office in the next 20 minutes she'd lose her job. Anna shot up from the couch, cracking her stiff joints and stretching when all of her world came crumbling down upon her. She had slept with her sister. And now Elsa had left the house. She was all alone in the world. She couldn't help but collapse back on the couch, a sob making its way through her throat. Her heart squeezed itself hard in her chest and Anna couldn't help but be worried that she was broken beyond repair. But it had to be done. She couldn't pretend to date her sister and have everyone be okay with it. She just wanted to crawl under her covers and sleep away her pain. And maybe explain to her boss that her headache was not allowing her to be present at work. He just grunted in an affirmative and threatened to really throw her out if she kept this up. It wasn't his problem if she was clumsy. She should just deal with it and not throw his business in a loss.

Anna rubbed at her stomach as it rumbled. She hadn't eaten since last night and now her body started to protest. As she made her way in the kitchen, she saw that it was spotless and the dishes were done. As she opened the fridge, she saw that Elsa had packed yesterday's food in containers and a note was attached to them. ' Anna, I know I can't undo what happened between us, but I hope you don't forget to feed yourself. I know you like bacon so I kept them too. Please just take care of yourself. I Love You – Elsa.' Anna's fingers trembled as she ran her fingers through the note Brushing over the confession, she felt herself tearing up again. She took out the container and heated up the food Elsa had kept for her. She didn't want to think about Elsa at all. But her sister's words kept replaying in her head. ~ I Love You Anna. Her sister kissed her shoulder as they drifted off to sleep. ~ Anna could feel herself smile. Elsa was so tender, her hands caressing her in just the right places. But her smile died down when she realised that they were separated, no longer in each other's sight. She decided to go visit Kristoff and dressed herself quickly, going out of the front door in record time. 

_Kristoff couldn't get close enough, panting he rubbed against Hans to get some relief. His hands were wrapped around Hans' lithe form, scratching when Hans bit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck._

" _mmm Kris, you taste amazing. Why don't we do this all day long? You're killing me here baby. How much harder can you get? We haven't even started yet. " Hans smirked into Kristoff's neck, sucking at his collar bone. Kristoff slid his hands down and squeezed Hans' buttocks, earning a loud moan from him. They were rocking against the wall, Him forcing Hans up, his legs wrapped around Kristoff's waist. The pressure was building and Hans thought he was gonna come in his pants. _

" _Oh Yes Kris, baby I..I'm so close. I'm gonna..Don't stop please! " Hans moaned in his ear and Kristoff thought he was never going to hear anything hotter. He increased the pace of his rocking, building up rhythm and hitting at, just. The . right. Spot._

_*RING*_

" _What the-? Who could it be? " Hans scowled as Kristoff stopped rocking and let down his legs from his waist. _

" _Hey come back! I was so close! " _

" Ssshhh it could be someone important. " He didn't see Hans roll his eyes. What could be more important than making your boyfriend come?

" Who is it? " Kristoff called out as he made his way to the front door. He opened it up to see Anna standing there and almost fell backwards when she ran into his arms, burying herself in his giant form and sobbed out loud. Hans came out straightening himself and groaned to see it was Anna but sobered up when he realised she was crying.

" Anna, what's wrong? What happened? " Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and letting her cry her heart out. After a while she stopped crying and just sniffed. He broke the hug and led her to the couch. Hans gave her a glass of water and she accepted it gratefully. When she put the glass down she glanced up at them and saw them waiting patiently. Seeing them concerned for her just brought back a fresh wave of tears in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Kristoff rubbed her back, comforting her gently and Hans got some coffee and chocolates for her.

" Here, it'll make you feel better. " Kristoff handed her some chocolate and Anna removed the wrapper, nibbled at the bar. She sat between the two and they just held her tiny form and felt safer than she had in a long time. They glanced at each other, not knowing what to do.

" I went home last night and..Elsa was waiting for me. I told her that-that we couldn't do this and she was my sister and she broke down. Then I broke down and said I'll find another apartment and she stopped me. She left Kristoff! I'm alone once again. I just wanted some time alone to sort things through. But she left and I don't know if she is ever gonna come back. " Anna choked out through her tears.

" Honey, it's going to be okay. What does your heart tell you to do? "

" my heart? My heart tells me to run to her and never let her go. But I can't do that because its not right and- "

" Anna, why are you so worried about what everyone is going to say? They are going to say something no matter what you do. So for once, just let yourself be happy Anna. Your sister makes you happy! When will you accept that and let yourselves be happy? "

" I can't be with her. It's - "

" Wrong. We know. We heard it. But there IS no wrong or right in Love. It just is. You can't decide who you fall in love with. It just happens. You can decide if you're going to let yourself be happy or not. " Hans held her hand. " Let yourself be happy Anna. "

The next few days were a complete blur. Anna worked till she was exhausted and just slept when she reached home. She never got a chance to actually think about the past few days. Kristoff and Hans id their very best to keep her mind occupied. On Friday she came home-no her apartment, home was when Elsa was around, dropped her bag on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, intending to sleep her weekend away. But just a few hours later, a knock on her door and shuffling woke her up. Opening it, revealed Kristoff and Hans standing outside in the hallway, dressed up.

" Go away. I just want to sleep the weekend away. I'm not coming out even if you threaten me! " Anna yelled. Kristoff just raised an eyebrow and Hans rolled his eyes.

" Come on, lets go. I need a drink and I bet so do you. We are going to the club and you're going to let yourself go. "

An hour later, Anna found herself outside the club with them. A night filled with drinking and dancing was not how she planned her night. They found a table and sat down with their drinks. Anna took in her surroundings. Everyone was dancing or chatting up at the lounge. She looked to her left and spotted Kai at a few tables away from her. She sat up straight. Maybe her sister was here too. She had not seen the other girl for the past few days and wondered how she was. Looking around the club, her eyes popped out of her skull. 

Elsa found herself outside Kai's apartment and almost turned back before she realised that she had nowhere to go. As she rang the doorbell, she wondered about Anna, if she was okay. Kai opened the door and was surprised to find the pink haired girl standing.

" Oh honey what's wrong? Come in." Kai was worried. He had never seen Elsa so upset.

She sat down on the couch as he brought her some water and sat down next to her.

" Can I crash here for a few days? I'll get out of your head soon." Elsa was hopeful. If Kai couldn't let her stay then she'd have nowhere to go. Gerda's parents were pretty strict about house guests. And she couldn't possibly go back home.

" You can stay here for as long as you want sweetie. What happened though? Did you fight with Anna? "

" No we didn't..fight. I told her. And she freaked out because I may have forced myself upon her and i clearly wasn't thinking. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her. " Elsa felt guilty. She was such a monster. She deserved every bit of pain that she felt. And more.

" Of course you shouldn't have forced yourself Elsa! What were you even thinking? " Kai was shocked. He didn't know Elsa's emotions would get in the way of clear thinking.

" I clearly wasn't thinking Kai. I can't believe I made it all crumble. I can never face her again. "

" If you are truly sorry for what you've done, you might be able to salvage your relationship with your sister. It may never be how you want it to be but it may just be enough. The couch is a pullout so I hope you don't mind sleeping here. "

Elsa smiled. Kai was such a good friend. He never pulled up her hopes with false promises and was honest with her. She could deal with that. Anna may not want to be in Elsa's life but Elsa needed Anna to be in hers. She just needed to give her sister a few days to think and then they could try talking again, build up their relationship and fix it.

" Thank you so much Kai. I knew I could count on you. "

Kai smiled at her, standing up and switching off the lights. He got her some pillows and bedsheets and put them besides her.

" Don't worry about it. Good night Elsa. "

Elsa pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. She was exhausted but sleep was a distant dream.

Morning came with a fresh new start and some coffee. Elsa woke up to Kai shuffling about in the kitchen and made her way to the counter. Kai placed a mug of Black coffee in front of her and she shot him a grateful look. Mornings were not for her and she only thanked the gods for letting coffee exist. Kai gave her some dry toast and a jar of jam and she helped herself to some of it, wondering what she was going to do next. Her job required her to stay within the city limits so suburbs were out of question. Cheap and clean apartments were hard to find and as Elsa browsed through the newspaper looking at the ads, the costs kept going higher.

" Don't worry about the apartments right now Elsa. You might be able to fix it with Anna and you won't have to move places. With your job and her college you barely see each other anyway. Maybe you'll work something up. "

Elsa thought over it as she chewed on a piece of her toast. That did make more sense than hastily renting an apartment and regretting it. The next few days went similarly. Kai would go to work and Elsa would just lie around feeling like an emotional wreck. She longed to have a look at Anna's face or to just hear her sister's voice but she couldn't handle the rejection again. On Friday, Kai went to work and Elsa just lazed around the whole day, waiting for her shift. She left the apartment in the evening, dressed in her trusty leather jacket and torn jeans. As she arrived at the club, she couldn't help but notice a brunette standing near the back door, waiting for it to open magically. Probably the new bartender, she thought as she got off her bike and made her way to the door, opening it with her keys. The girl just looked at her in surprise and when she motioned for her to get inside, hastily muttered " Obrigada " and walked inside. Elsa wondered what that even meant but couldn't help but be intrigued by the brunette.

Wearing her shirt and the bow along with her waist coat and leather pants, Elsa checked herself in the mirror. Yes. She looked pretty fucking gorgeous and she knew it. It was just a part of her job. The new girl was waiting near the bar just as she expected and she made her way to the bar.  
" Are you Elsa? I'm Carol Teixeira. New here. Boss told me to learn from you." She had a light Brazilian accent she noted.

"Alright Carol. You know how to manage a bar? " Seeing the other girl nod yes, she showed her some places and shelves commonly used and what drinks were mixed in a particular order. By the time the club had opened and people started pouring in, Carol was pretty comfortable mixing the drinks with more ease by the hour. Elsa observed her. She had dark hair in a shaggy cut which she kept open and was lean with a hint of musculature. She was not very tall but it didn't show in the way she moved around the bar. She spotted Gerda in the lounge and went to her.

" Yo Gerda, we'll take our breaks now." Gerda simply nodded and went back to talking to the guy next to her, maybe her prospective business partner. Elsa motioned for the other two to take over her place and she took a drink for herself. Taking Carol by the end, they settled down on one of the tables.

" So where are you from Carol? " Elsa wanted to know more about this girl.

" I'm from Sao Paulo but I moved up here a few years ago. I go to a college here and i'm studying to be a journalist although I needed the money and Elle, my girlfriend hitched me up to this through Gerda." Elsa straightened herself at the mention of girlfriend.

" That is neat. I've done my graduate's degree from the same college. "

" Hey, that is my favourite song. Let's go. Do you dance? " Carol's face lit up at the next song. Elsa's favourite too. Avicii was just too good. She got down on the dance floor and started swaying her body along the beat. The song was getting her worked up in a good way though she wished Anna was by her side.

Anna could NOT believe her eyes when she saw her sister dancing next to a brunette. Jealousy shot through her like a lightening. She couldn't get her eyes off of her sister. She looked like a sex goddess when she moved like that. And what was she even wearing? Weren't her pants a size too small? And she was sure it was illegal to wear a shirt that hugged you like second skin. Morals be damned Anna was having trouble thinking straight as she stared at her sister on the floor.

Suddenly feeling eyes on her, Elsa looked around to see her sister sitting on a seat looking back at her. She felt miserable and decided to show her sister what she had lost. Pulling Carol closer she whispered in her ear, " Look there is someone here that I want to make jealous so I hope you help me out here. She is looking right at us so please just nod if you will help me go through with this and follow my lead. " Seeing Carol nod, Elsa took one then both her hands and circled them around Carol's neck, pulling her close.

" Now put your hands on my waist and slide it downwards, like you would caress someone. "

Carol just grinned at her and put her arms around Elsa sliding her hands down as they swayed to the music and gently squeezed Elsa's buttocks. Elsa jerked up at that but just giggled.

" Hey, actors improvise and this has bound to get some reactions. Don't get me wrong, I love my girl but you're too hot to be ignored. " Carol smirked at her.

Elsa moved in and their lips touched as they moaned into each other's mouths. Elsa grinned because Carol was a good kisser but all she could think about was Anna and her heat.

Suddenly their kiss broke and Carol was pushed away as a petit Strawberry blonde headed cut in. She held Elsa possessively and Carol had to bite back her laughter. Damn lesbians and their drama. Her break was over. At least she got a dance and a cute kiss with the blonde. Still chuckling she went to the bar and started mixing drinks again.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. Not only was the brunette next to her sister but her sister completely ignored her and pulled the other girl closer. It did not help that the other girl squeezed her sister's ass and she did not push the other girl away but just giggled. Who the hell was she trying to touch her sister. No one could touch her sister As the brunette kissed her sister, Anna lost all control. Morals long forgotten, Anna stalked all the way to the dance floor. Kristoff and Hans stood up and started dancing too. As she got closer to her sister, her resolve strengthened. She couldn't possibly let this girl touch her sister. OR ANYONE ELSE. Anna was going to claim her girl once and for all. That ass was hers. Cutting between the brunette and her sister she looked at the brunette and saw her walk away

" I see you were having fun tonight. Who is she? " Anna demanded.

" I don't see how you care as you didn't want anything to do with me in the first place. " Elsa glared. Why did her sister care who she dated or kissed.

" Not anymore. " Anna announced.

" What? "

" I said you're not going to see her anymore. " Elsa scowled. Elsa was tired of her shit and she just wanted to have a good time tonight.

" And who are you to command me about my love life? "

" Your sister And your girlfriend. " Elsa's eyes widened.

" Who said you're my girlfriend? "

" I did just now and i'd like to see you tell me otherwise. " Seeing Anna glare at her so passionately, Elsa gulped. Her sister could be very assertive, even dominant at times. It made her weak in her knees.

" Y-yes of course Anna. We are *gulp* dating now. Whatever you want."

Anna smirked at her sister, realizing that Elsa loved it when she was assertive.

" Now dance with me sister. Show me all those moves that you've been hiding all these years. "_  
_

_Elsa took Anna in her arms, swaying to the sound of music in her ears. As a soft melody flowed in her ears, she relaxed. Yes Anna and her still had some talking to do and yes, she still felt guilty about their first time, Elsa would never apologise for having her sister in her arms and feeling perfectly in love. She looked down at Anna. The younger girl pulled her head down and captured her lips in a kiss. Elsa's eyes rolled back in her head. She was never going to be able to love someone else. Her sister was it for her. She smiled into the kiss and felt her sister smile back._


End file.
